Remember Me
by SilverLady
Summary: This is the sequel to Never Parted. It is also the prequel to as yet untitled story.


Remember Me

By SilverLady

"Mawell!"

Heero Yuy winced as Wufei's angry bellow rang out. He wondered what his long haired lover had done this time.

"When I catch you I'm going to rip that braid out by its roots!" 

Heero sighed as heard the peals of laughter and the sound of running feet headed his way. Duo had a way of making sure that things were never boring around here. _You knew that even afterlife couldn't calm him down for long._

Suddenly his arms were full of laughing, shrieking man as Duo flung himself at him. "Save me Heero," he gasped, burying his head in Heero's shoulder. "Save me from the big, bad Wufei."

"What did you do this time?"  
  


"Nothin'."

Heero arched an eyebrow as he looked down at the bundle of energy in his arms. "That I highly doubt."

"Give him to me," Wufei's voice came from the doorway.

Heero looked up. It was all he could do to keep a straight face as he looked at the glaring man. Duo had somehow managed to put Wufei's hair up in bunches of tiny braids, each one tied off with a brightly colored bow. "New hairdo?"

Wufei glared at him. "It's not funny. I demand justice for this…" He waved his hands at his own hair. "Perversion. How dare he think that I, a warrior of the Dragon Clan, would permit such a ……"

"Fei, you are ranting," a female voice stated calmly.

Heero smiled as Sally walked up behind Wufei. He could see that Merian wasn't far behind her.

Wufei spun around and glared at the two women. "Do you see what Maxwell did to my hair?! How dare he…."

"I would like to know how you managed to sleep long enough for him to do it," Sally commented.

Wufei sputtered angrily. "I…"

Merian smiled as she walked up beside Sally. "Come on, Wufei dear. Let's go see if you can make you look manly again."

Wufei glared but allowed himself to be dragged away. "One of these days…." He muttered to himself.

Heero shook his head as he watched the three leave. "He's going to catch you one of these days."

Duo snorted as he shifted. "Not bloody likely. He's still slow." Dancing violet eyes looked up at Heero. "And you know he likes havin' a reason to rant. Sally should have let him keep goin' for a minute. It was a new one. I kinda wanted to know what he was gonna say this time."

Heero smiled as he ran his hand through his lover's bangs. While everyone else had regained their youthful looks and build, Duo's hair had remained as silver as the day he'd died. Heero often wondered why Duo's hair had not become the beautiful chestnut of his youth, but silently admitted that Duo looked just as beautiful with his hair the way it was.

"Getting bored?"

"Me? Bored? What ever would give you that idea?" Duo looked at him, trying to appear innocent.

"Because you are picking on Wufei more that usual. I can't believe you would chance him waking up just so you could do his hair up in those little braids."

Duo smiled. "I do love a challenge. The harder it is the better."

Heero smirked at the double meaning in Duo's words. Pressing himself against his lover, he smiled. "Really."

Duo purred as he tilted his head up to gain access to Heero's neck. "Definitely."

"Shall we investigate that statement further?"

Duo sighed as Heero began to nuzzle his throat. "Thought you'd never ask."

*****

Later that evening the five pilots were sitting around the table, enjoying a game of cards and each other's company.

Fortunately, Wufei had apparently forgiven Duo for his prank of earlier and was eagerly trying to win his revenge with the cards. And he was succeeding.

Duo was rapidly wishing he had not suggested this be a game of strip poker. He was down to his shirt and his boxers, while everyone else was still mostly dressed. His luck had not been good at all.

With a sigh he threw his hand on the table. "I fold."

Wufei looked up with a gleam. "Look's like the Maxwell luck isn't going too well tonight."

Duo glared at Wufei, but said nothing.

Quatre looked at Duo. "Are you all right? You don't look so good."

Duo huffed as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm fine. Just not in the mood I guess."

"After earlier I would have to disagree with that statement," Wufei commented, gathering his winnings.

Duo blushed slightly. He was noisy and he admitted it. It's just the way he was.

"Well, he didn't say he wasn't in the mood for that, just for playing cards," Trowa commented as he gathered up the cards. He looked over at the braided man. "Though I have to agree with Quatre, you do look a little pale."

"Yuy probably just rode him too hard," Wufei said, not looking up from counting his chips.

Heero glared at Wufei before turning his attention to Duo. He realized that Trowa was right. Duo did look rather pale. "Maybe we should call it a night."

Duo waved his hand at them. "I'm fine. It's not like anything bad is gonna happen. We are already dead, right. What else can happen?"

"Duo!" Quatre exclaimed.

Duo blinked. "What? It's the truth. I'm fine. I wish you…." Suddenly what little color there was in his face drained away and he reached toward his chest with his hand. 

Before Heero could reach him, he had slumped over.

Heero carefully lifted the still man. "Go get Sally," he ordered as he carried Duo towards their room.

He's right. We're dead. What else could happen to them? But what if there was something else. Please don't take him away from me. I need him with me. I couldn't bear to lose him. But what's wrong with him? He seemed fine earlier. Duo, please be all right.

Heero held the still body tight against him. "Please be all right, love," he whispered.

****

Sally sighed as she closed her bag. "He's just sleeping," she assured the hovering figure as she turned around.

"But."

"I can't find anything wrong with him, Heero. He seems to be fine. I don't know what caused him to collapse like that." She walked up and placed her hand on Heero's arm. "Just let him rest. Maybe he's just tired. A few days of taking it easy and he'll be fine. There is nothing physically wrong with him."  
  


"He reached for his chest just before he collapsed. Maybe."

"His heart is fine. There is no skipping or anything. I know that worries you, but I can't find anything amiss. Just have him take it easy. No playing pranks of Wufei for a couple of days."

Heero sighed. "All right. If you're sure."

"You know I wouldn't lie to you. If I found something wrong I would tell you."

"I know."

Sally smiled. "I'm going to go and reassure the rest of the worry warts that everything is fine."

Heero barely acknowledged her as he turned his attention to the sleeping figure in the bed. Even with her assurances that everything was all right he couldn't help but worry.

****

Duo sighed softly before reluctantly opening his eyes. It had been several days since he had collapsed, but Heero insisted that he take it easy. He had been too tired to argue. 

"Good morning, love," Heero said softly as he leaned over the bed. In his hands he carried a tray with Duo's breakfast. "Hungry?"

Duo sighed again. "A little."

Heero managed to keep the frown off his face as he carefully set the tray down and then helped Duo to sit up. Although Sally still could find nothing wrong with the braided man, Duo remained lethargic and tired. It scared Heero to see Duo so unlike himself.

Duo stared at the tray as Heero placed it in front of him. He knew that Quatre had probably had a lot to do with the selection of food that was presented to him. Quatre had been trying to coax him to eat by plying him with all of his favorite foods over the past few days. He hated to disappoint him, but he simply didn't have the appetite.

"I thought that after you ate we could go and sit in the garden for a while." Heero said quietly.

Duo looked at his lover, knowing how worried he was. "That sounds nice. I'd like that."

Heero reached over and placed his hand on Duo's. "Duo…"

Duo patted the hand reassuringly. "I'm just tired, that's all. Guess all that running around wore me out." He smiled slightly. "I'll be fine in a couple of days."

Heero closed his eyes, knowing that Duo was just trying to make him feel better. "Of course you will. You'll be annoying Wufei again in no time."

Duo nodded. "Sure will. How about you feed me some of this great food Quatre sent up?"

Heero managed a weak smile before lifting a small forkful of scrambled eggs to Duo's mouth. He would let Duo pretended that he was feeding him because he wanted to, not because Duo couldn't hold a fork for more than a few moments without tiring.

Duo had only eaten a few bites when he put his hand up, indicating that he didn't want any more. "Duo?"

Duo tried to move the tray out of the way but wasn't succeeding in making it move. Heero quickly grabbed the tray and set it out of the way. "What's wrong?"

Duo reached out and tugged on Heero's shoulder. Heero obediently moved forward, trying not to put any of his weight on Duo's slight form. But that didn't seem to satisfy Duo, who tugged more insistently. "Closer," Duo whispered. "Hold me."

Moving carefully, Heero rearranged them, shifting so that Duo was cradled gently against his chest. He was surprised when Duo started shoving on his shoulder, apparently still not happy with their position. "Duo, what's wrong?"

Duo sighed. Heero still was oblivious to hints. "Not like this. I want you on top of me. I need to feel your weight on me."  
  


"But I'm too heavy. I'll…."

Duo shook his head. He had always felt safe and protected when Heero laid on him, especially after they had made love. Surrounded by the man he loved, he felt as if nothing could touch him. He needed that feeling.

Slowly he reached up and ran his hand across Heero's cheek. "Make love to me," he whispered softly, suddenly needing Heero as close, as connected, as they could be. He couldn't explain the sudden fear that made him feel as if it would be a long time before they would be like this again.

Heero started to shake his head. "You're too weak. I…"  
  


"Please. I need to feel you inside me. Please."

Heero frowned at the hint of desperation he heard in Duo's voice. "Duo."

Duo looked at him, the need shining plainly in his eyes. "Please, Heero."

With a sigh, Heero gathered Duo to him. "I won't hurt you."

"I know. But I need to feel you, please. I can't explain it. I need you."

Heero leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Duo's forehead. "If you're sure."

"Always."

Duo sighed as Heero pressed his lips to his, opening his mouth to let him in.__

****

It was much later when Heero heard the soft knock at the door. Smiling slightly, he looked down at the sleeping figure he held in his arms. In deference to Duo's weakened state their lovemaking had been slow and gentle. It had made for a very tender and satisfying moment for him. And yet Heero had sensed a desperation in Duo, as if he was trying to hold onto the moment. 

The knock came again. "Heero?" Quatre's voice called softly.

Heero looked down and his and Duo's state of undress. Though neither of them was modest about their bodies there was something too intimate about the moment to let Quatre see them this way. "Yes, Quatre."

"You need to come to the living room. There is some one here who wants to talk to us. He won't say what it's about, though. Not until you are there as well."

"What about Duo?"

"He knows that Duo isn't feeling well and doesn't expect him."

"I'll be out in a minute."

"All right. We'll be waiting."

Heero frowned. What would someone want with them. They had been pretty much left alone since they had first arrived here. Except for that one meeting, they hadn't seen anyone else unless they left their home and went out into the area surrounding them.

Moving carefully he rose from the bed and went over to the closet to get some clothes. With one last glance at the sleeping form on the bed he slipped quietly from the room.

****

Heero glared at the man sitting in the living room as he entered.

"Mr. Yuy. I'm glad you could be here."

"I was given the impression that I didn't have much choice."

The man had the decency to blush a bit. "Well, I'm sorry if I gave the others that impression. But it is very important that I speak to all of you."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Peter McJameison. I was sent to talk to you all about a very important matter."

"Duo isn't here."

"Yes, I did hear about that. I am sorry about him being ill, but this can't wait any longer."

"What can't wait?"

The man took a deep breath. "You are being sent back."

"What?" Quatre exclaimed, a look of shock on his face.

"To the living world. You are all being sent back. You are need there. It was the agreement that was made when you came here."

Heero narrowed his eyes. "When?"

"Oh, immediately. Your new bodies are going to be born soon." He sighed. "I know all about the agreement that was made and we are doing everything we can, but…"

"But?" Trowa growled. "We were told we would stay together."

"Oh, that part is not a problem. You will be. It's just that….."  
  


"What?" Heero growled.

"Umm. You probably won't remember each other. The stress of transfer and all. Plus we really can't have people running around with memories of past lives. Messes up things something awful."

Quatre grasped Trowa's hand. "Trowa?" he whispered.

"Oh don't worry about that. A truer case of soul mates I've never seen, except of course for your friends. You'll find each other and be together, rest assured of that. It's just that you won't remember that you've known each other before. You'll just know that you are meant to be together." He sighed again. "I really wish this had been better explained when you first entered into the agreement. It certainly would make my job so much easier." He frowned a little. "Anyway, it's too late for that now. You must get ready."

Heero glared at the man. "What about Duo? He's too sick to….."

"Oh yes I agree. You see, we've been preparing you for this for weeks. Unfortunately your friend has been reacting badly. That's why he's been so tired. Any way, since we now know what the problem is we know how to correct it and as soon as he has recovered some, we'll be sending him on his way as well."

Heero stalked forward. "He will be sent back."

"Oh yes. Just as quickly as possible. Probably won't be a day or two more."

"You had best not be lying."

"Oh I swear. May I be forced to watch Dragonball*  anime for the rest of eternity if I lie." 

Heero glared at him, then turned on his heel and headed back down the hall. "Mr. Yuy where are you going. It really is nearly time to go."

Heero ignored him. He wouldn't leave Duo without telling him what was happening.

****

Duo stirred slightly when Heero walked into the room. Opening his eyes he looked up at him. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

Heero looked down at him. "We're being sent back."  
  


"When?"  
  


"Now." Heero reached over and gently stroked Duo's cheek. "I have to go now."

"But…."

"As soon as you are stronger you'll be sent as well. Then we'll be together again."

Duo struggled to sit up. It couldn't be happening, not now. "Heero, no."  
  


Heero shook his head. He could feel a strange tug on his very soul and he knew what it was. There was no more time. He was being taken away from his beloved. "It's too late. It's already started." He took Duo's face in his hands. "I swear we will be together again. I will not lose you, not ever." He looked fiercely into Duo's eyes, burning them into his very soul. "No matter what I will find you. I love you, forever."

Duo's eyes welled up with tears. "Heero."  
  


Heero felt the pull growing stronger. Fighting it he leaned forward and brushed his lips across Duo's. "Don't forget me. Always remember me. I will find you. I swear it."

Duo cried out as Heero slowly began to fade away. "No! Heero don't leave me! Please, no don't take him away!" He collapsed forward on the bed, shuddering sobs racking his body. "Heero!"

A soft brush of air slipped across his skin as a voice sighed softly. "Remember me."

Duo looked up, tears sliding silently down his face. "Always, Heero. I swear I will always remember you. And I will find you." Sobbing softly he curled up around the pillow that held Heero's scent. "I will never forget you."

****

Peter sighed as he looked down on the sleeping form. He had really hated to tear them apart like that, but there had been nothing he could do. 

He hadn't had the heart to tell Heero that what would only be a couple of days for Duo would be twenty years for him.

"I swear that they will be together again. It is meant to be. I just fear that the course that will lead them back to each other will not be easy."

Sighing he turned and walked away. There were times when he really hated his job.

The figure on the bed reached out for a form that wasn't there. "Heero," a quiet voice sobbed.

But there was no answer.

*I mean this is the anime that takes three weeks to finish one short fight scene. Makes it extremely boring in my opinion. All those silly men (women? Whatever) standing around posturing for far too long. Just shoot them and be done with it.


End file.
